Secret TMNT Santa
by Danceingfae
Summary: Christmas at the lair, followed by funny events that happen just by being there. Sequel is Slumber Party
1. Default Chapter

~ Time for secret TMNT Santa. There will be another chapter on this one if not more :o) And some more reviews might come in :o) I just started out with the ones who have recently reviewed my stories :o)

It's Christmas Eve and the snow was coming down in a heavy blanket on Manhattans street. There was a pack of girls bundled together buying gifts in different stores. One of the figures darted out into the street to play in the snow.

"Daydream," HexAdecimal said. "Get out of the street." As a response, Daydream pelted HexAdecimal with a snowball. HexAdecimal threw one back, catching Daydream right in the arm. Immediately a snow fight broke out. There was Daydream, LenniluvsBrian, Danceingfae and Mily on one side, and HexAdecimal, Ziptango, Raphielle, and TNMTPunker on the other side. Noticing the time Danceingfae got up and stood in the middle of the group.

"Hey wait a second we have to stop and get finished up here," Danceingfae yelled. Everyone paused then belted the girl with snowballs until she ran for cover. Then everyone got up laughing as they continued on their way. It took them three hours to get all the shopping done while hiding gifts from each other. As they made their way back to the lair, they busted in, loudly laughing and playfully pushing each other around.

"I'm going to go find Mikey," Daydream said and left the room. The rest of the girls, split up looking for a place to wrap their gifts. Ziptango walked into Donatello's lab thinking it would be a quiet place. Donatello looked up from a mess of wrapping paper and covered it seeing Ziptango.

"Ziptango, you're not suppose to see this, out, out, out," Donatello said trying to cover the present with his body. Ziptango gave him a pouty face and left the lab. After some running back and forth, for tape, wrapping paper, and hiding of gifts, they were wrapped. Raphielle was the first to put her present under the tree. Daydream came out when HexAdecimal did, followed by LenniluvsBrian. TMNTPunker came out sitting on the couch.

"Where's your present?" Lenni asked.

"My present is a song," TMNTPunker replied.

"For who?" Daydream piped in.

"Daydream! We're not suppose to tell!" Danceingfae said as she came in and put her gift under the tree. "Where's everyone else?" The girls in the living room shrugged.

"Hey! Ziptango, Mily, what are you doing?" HexAdecimal yelled.

"We're busy," they yelled back. The turtles came in putting their gifts under the tree.

"Mikey! What did you get me?" Daydream asked bouncing up and down.

"Mikey! You told Daydream that you had her?" Danceingfae said looking horrified.

"No you just did," Daydream exclaimed jumping over and catching Danceingfae in a hug.

"Ack, off, get away, bad dream, bad dream!" Danceingfae said trying to pull Daydream off. 

"Hey that's no way to talk to Daydream," Michelangelo said.

"Oh, Mikey, shh," Danceingfae said. Daydream finally let go of Danceingfae allowing the girl to breathe and bounced out of the room. Master Splinter walked in after putting his present under the tree.

"It is late, and I suggest we all get to bed," Master Splinter said. Everyone nodded and bowed to Master Splinter. Tonight the girls were all staying at the turtles lair and had two sub cars they were using as rooms. In the middle of the night Raphielle got up, grabbed a present she hid in her bed and slipped out. She was rooming with TMNTPunker, HexAdecimal, and Daydream. Being extra quiet she slipped down to the rooms of Raphael.

HexAdecimal got up and saw the Raphielle was gone. Grabbing the extra present she brought, she slipped out hoping that she wouldn't run into Raphielle. Heading the same direction, HexAdecimal didn't see the figure huddled on the floor and tripped over them.

"Oww," Raphielle yelled.

"Shh," HexAdecimal whispered. "What are you doing up?" 

"Getting, some water, yeah," Raphielle said. "What about you?"

"Bathroom," HexAdecimal replied. Both mutually nodded and headed in different directions. Once the presents were in the guys rooms, the girls went back and crawled into bed. Neither one noticed that Daydream was gone, and no one saw her come back in early in the morning.

"Wake up, wake up, time to get up!" Michelangelo yelled, pounding on the walls of the sub cars the girls were in. Danceingfae groaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

"No, sleep, good," TMNTPunker moaned.

"Okay we'll just take all the presents back," Leonardo yelled from the other side.

"No!" Daydream jumped out of her blankets, trampled over HexAdecimal and out to the presents. As the rest of the girls piled out they noticed that Ziptango and Mily were missing. Lenni went over to the car that the two girls were still in.

"Are you guys coming out?" Lenni asked.

"We can't find the presents we bought yesterday," Mily cried.

"It was wrapped and I put it by my bed and now it's gone," Ziptango yelled. Donatello went in followed by Michelangelo and pulled the two girls out.

"We'll look for them later, let's unwrap what we got then we can go on a present hunt, okay," Donatello asked. Both girls nodded and sat down. 

"Well my present was for Master Splinter," Ziptango said.

"That's all right, my child," Master Splinter said.

"I have a present for Danceingfae," Mily said.

"Aw my present is lost," Danceingfae said. "Nuts! Oh well, let's see what everyone else got. The turtles gave their gifts first. Leonardo got Raphielle a set of scented blue candles. She smelled them and gave Leonardo a hug.

"Where's my hug?" TMNTPunker said. Leonardo went over and gave TMNTPunker a hug. Donatello gave HexAdecimal a set of computer games. Raphael got Lenni a red robe. She slipped it on over her clothes and twirled around in it. Daydream ripped into her present and found a bright orange teddy bear from Michelangelo. She squeezed it in a hug then pounced on Michelangelo.

"Thank you!" Daydream said squeezing Michelangelo in a hug. Master Splinter gave his present to TMNTPunker, which was a set of guitar picks, one of each color of the turtle's mask. TMNTPunker thanked Master Splinter and bowed. Danceingfae got Ziptango one of the new TNMT action figures of Donatello, Lenni got Mily a set of orange nunchuckus, HexAdecimal got Raphielle a new pair of sai's.

"Great, thanks," Raphael said. "Now I don't have to worry about the one's Daydream took from me.

"Who, me?" Daydream asked innocently. Raphael shook a sai at her and sat down. Michelangelo opened his present from Raphielle which was a new playstation with a gift certificate for any three games he wanted.

"Thanks dudette," Michelangelo said going to plug it in. TMNTPunker got up with her guitar and started to strum the strings.

"This is a song I wrote for Leonardo," She said. TMNTPunker played her song singing with a soft musical voice. When she finished Leonardo was blushing and everyone clapped.

"My turn," Daydream said pulling Donatello into his lab. Everyone followed and saw sitting in the middle of the floor a new computer with a big bow on it. "This is NASA's best computer," Daydream said. Donatello stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. Then went over to it plugging it in.

"I'll see everyone later," Donatello said. Everyone else sat back down in the living room and Master Splinter went to the kitchen. Raphael turned to look at the girls.

"Okay, who gave me the polish kit?" Raphael said. Raphielle started to whistle as she looked everywhere but at him. Raphael smiled at that and sat back.

"And who put comics in my room?" Leonardo said. All the girls were silent. "Okay, I'll find out eventually." Raphael got up and Mily jumped up from her spot.

"There it is!" Mily cried. Raphael jumped out of the way as Mily grabbed a present now flattened. "Aw, Raph, you sat on Danceingfae's present."

"My present!" Danceingfae jumped up. Mily gave the present to the excited girl who pulled out an orange halter top. "Oh, it'd be a little cold right now but cool, thanks Mily." The girls hugged each other as Raphael went out of the living room. There was a light woosh sound and some cursing from Raphael's room.

"Uh, oh," Ziptango said. As Raphael came storming out Daydream was holding a box and threw it at HexAdecimal who catches it on reflex as Daydream ran out of the room. Raphael walked in smelling awful and looked at HexAdecimal.

"You?" He asked in surprise. The box HexAdecimal was holding said stink bomb. She shook her head and pointed in the direction Daydream had gone. "Daydream, you're dead." Raphael yelled taking off after her.


	2. Ch2

~ This is still Christmas but it trips over into the next day as well :o)

Daydream ran into the dojo and tried to hide behind one of the weapon racks. Raphael came in and saw her kneeling behind it covering her eyes.

"If I can't see him, he can't see me," Daydream chanted over and over again. Raphael walked over, plucked up one of his practice sai's and tapped Daydream on the shoulder.

"I may not be able to see you but I can hear you," Raphael said. Daydream stopped chanting and peeked out finding Raphael standing above her. "There you are!" Raphael exclaimed. Daydream let loose a scream as Master Splinter came in.

"What is going on here?" Master Splinter demanded. Raphael stopped mid-lunge with his practice sai and looked at Master Splinter. Daydream pushed Raphael out of the way and ran behind Master Splinter.

"She put a stink bomb in my room sensei and somehow arranged for it to go off when I walk in this morning instead of when I walked out," Raphael said gesturing to the stinking smell coming off of him. The other reviewers had gathered behind Master Splinter and Donatello with his brothers had also came up behind.

"Is this true, Daydream?" Master Splinter waited. Daydream opened her mouth to protest then stopped. Nodded that she did Master Splinter turned to look at the crowd behind them. "Was anyone else involved. Four other hands went up, one being Michelangelo's. "Okay, Michelangelo, LenniluvsBrian, Danceingfae, and Ziptango please come in here. The rest of you may go." No one moved until Master Splinter added, "Unless you want to share in the punishment." The rest scattered off. Those who were left gathered in a line, Daydream at one end, Raphael at the other.

"Michelangelo, explain how you are involved."

"Well Master, this dudette," Michelangelo put an arm around Daydream, "and I were talking about pranks and I mentioned that it would be a cool prank to pull on Raphael." 

"I see," Master Splinter looked at the next person in line. Lenni saw that and made Danceingfae switch places with her. "And you?" Danceingfae sighed.

"Well, Daydream wanted to but some while we were Christmas shopping and I told her to go ahead and buy one." Danceingfae added on an after thought. "She mentioned the prank to me but I didn't know she was going to go through with it."

"Ziptango." Lenni had switched places again.

"Well, she asked how to rig up trick traps and such and helped her put it into place," Ziptango said twisting her hands.

"Why you little…"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter raised his voice. "Simmer down." Raphael stood there fuming while Lenni noticed she had no other place to run.

"Lenni?" 

"Well, I uh," Lenni fidgeted. " I kind of gaveherthemoneyi'msorryRaphael!" Lenni ducked trying to make the ground swallow her.

"Stand up, child," Master Splinter sighed. Lenni got up but saw Raphael glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Did you know that they were going to be used on Raphael?" Lenni shook her head no.

"Well then, Daydream," Master Splinter started. "You should not have pulled such a prank. Not only is it mean it could have been dangerous." Daydream looked at the ground as Master Splinter moved to the next one. "Michelangelo, as much as I enjoy laughter this prank could not have been pulled at a more wrong time, you should not have given that idea to Daydream. 

"Danceingfae, you being the oldest, I trusted you to not let the young ones buy such things, for that I am disappointed." Danceingfae looked down to the ground as well. "Ziptango, you also should have known better and not lend your talents to help such a prank, and Lenni," Master Splinter paused for breath. "You should not have loaned the money for such items." Michelangelo and all the girls had their heads slumped. "But it is Christmas, so I will let you off for today, but there will be extra practice for you five in the morning, you are dismissed."

Leaving the dojo, Raphael went to take a shower, while the rest found a place to sit in the living room. Ziptango started to look under the couch and made everyone get up once looking under them.

"What are you doing Ziptango?" HexAdecimal asked.

"Looking for Master Splinter's present," Ziptango said. Letting out a frustrated growl she went to grab a blanket from the closet and squealed. "I found it!" Pulling the present down Ziptango went to give it to Master Splinter. He opened it finding meditating silk pillow bordered by gold with Japanese hieroglyphics saying "Honor".

"Thank you very much for the gift, Ziptango, but this doesn't get you out of practice in the morning," Master Splinter said.

"I know," Ziptango said. Master Splinter gave her a hug and went to try out his new meditating pillow."

***************

The next morning, the one's on trouble had to room together. There was a brief argument on who got to sleep next to Michelangelo between Daydream and Danceingfae until Master Splinter made it clear that Michelangelo was to sleep in his room. HexAdecimal was up first and went over knocking on the car of the sleeping girls.

"Time to get up you have practice to do," HexAdecimal sang.

"Go away," came a muffled reply on the inside. Raphielle came up with a bucket of water and pushed the half asleep Mily forward to open the door. With it open, TMNTPunker grabbed the water slashing each girl then the four ran out as the now wet girls tried to figure what side was up.

"You are all in big, big trouble," Lenni yelled as she pulled on her socks. Slowly each girl went into the practice room and found Master Splinter pushing a half asleep Michelangelo in.

"To start, each of you are to do ten flips then I will be back for the rest of the session," Master Splinter watched each start then stepped out of the dojo.

"Why is it because I'm the oldest," Danceingfae panted between jumps. "That I get in trouble too?"

"Lucky I… oof" Daydream yelped as she fell over. Hearing laughing coming from the door Daydream saw a string that was rigged up to trip her. More falling happened as everyone else tripped over the same string.

"Raphael, I'm going to get you!" Lenni yelled. Footsteps ran away as everyone went to the door, stopped by Master Splinter.

"Where are you going?" Master Splinter asked.

"Raphael rigged up a string and…" Michelangelo paused as he realized that the string was gone.

"I will deal with Raphael later, now you are to practice," Master Splinter ushered them all back in as they surpressed the urge to groan.

In the living room the other three turtles were gathered with the reviewers who didn't get in trouble. HexAdecimal was on the couch next to Raphael, Mily sat on the floor watching Sonic the Hedgehog, and TMNTPunker was sitting on the arm of the easy chair next to Leonardo strumming her guitar.

"So what do you want to do today?" Leonardo asked.

"In a minute I'm going back to the computer that Daydream got me," Donatello started.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you came out of your lab," HexAdecimal said.

"Only because, Ziptango pulled me out to eat," Donatello said. "I have no idea how she got it down here, or out of NASA, but it is so cool. What I can do with it is…" As Donatello started talking about his computer the only one listening with half an ear was HexAdecimal. Mily was occupied by the TV and TMNTPunker seemed to be putting a new song together.


	3. Ch3

~ Got a new chapter up but it's a little short compared to some of my other stories :o)

A few days go by and it is close to New Years Eve. The girls were gathered around the TV watching a Muppet's Christmas Carol. Raphael walks in and does a double take.

"Wasn't Christmas over a few days ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" TMNTPunker asked.

"Just curious," Raphael said, then turned to walk out until Danceingfae's voice stopped him.

"Is it true that on your fifth Christmas that you got your head stuck in the spokes of a bicycle?" Hands gripped at his sides Raphael walked over to the girls.

"Who told you that?" Raphael said through clenched teeth. All the other girls had their mouths gaped open then some started to laugh.

"It's true?" TMNTPunker questioned.

"Shut up," Raphael glared at her.

"How could you fit your head in there, Raph?" HexAdecimal asked through laughter.

"It was a big wheel," Raphael protested. By this time all the girls were rolling. Daydream stood up and grabbed Michelangelo's hoola hoop he left out and stuck her head through it.

"Look, I'm Raph and I'm stuck," Daydream laughed. Raphael jumped to get her but Daydream threw the hoola hoop at him and ran away. The movie forgotten, the rest of the girls followed in the chase into the dojo. Master Splinter was there with the other three turtles for afternoon practice. 

"Mikey he's gonna kill me!" Daydream yelled running behind Michelangelo. 

"Chill dudette, Raph won't kill you," Michelangelo said.

"He's not that mean?" Daydream asked.

"No," Leonardo piped in. "Too many witnesses." 

"What is this about?" Master Splinter asked as everyone else filed in the room.

"Someone told Dance about my bike incident," Raphael accused pointing at Danceingfae. Master Splinter surpressed a chuckle but looked to Danceingfae.

"Who told you that?" Master Splinter asked.

"Uh, I have to say who told me don't I?" Danceingfae asked. Master Splinter nodded.

"I did sensei," Michelangelo piped up. "We just got talking and it slipped out." Then Michelangelo turned to face the girls. "One time I put hot sauce in his milk one morning,"

"Mikey!"

"I think that was the beginning of Raph being a hothead," Michelangelo continued ignoring Raphael's protest. Everyone laughed, except Raphael until Master Splinter dismissed the turtles from practice. Everyone filed into the living room, sitting down. Raphael sat on one couch between Raphielle and HexAdecimal while Lenni leaned in the arm of the couch. Mily sat one end of the couch next to TMNTPunker while Daydream and Danceingfae both dived for the easy chair.

"My chair I get to sit here," They both called.

"I'm the oldest," Danceingfae called.

"Yeah but I'm taller," Daydream said.

"No your as tall as me," Danceingfae objected and both girls paused.

"So then I'll be taller than you," Daydream figured and sat down while Danceingfae was distracted. Ziptango walked in from the kitchen with a popcorn bowl in her hands.

"What did I miss?" Ziptango asked. Raphielle told zip of what they learned about Raphael and Michelangelo making Ziptango laugh so hard she almost dropped the popcorn.

"Careful popcorn is fragile," Lenni said plucking the bowl from Ziptango.

"Sorry," Ziptango said smiling. Michelangelo was leaning on the back of the easy chair Daydream snagged, while Leonardo and Donatello sat on the floor. "So what did you two as youngsters?" Ziptango asked Leonardo and Donatello.

"I once told Master Splinter that his technique was wrong - he then gave me several lessons on why I was wrong to have made such a statement," Leonardo said.

"Leo how could you?" TMNTPunker faked surprise.

"How could I have not guessed?" Mily chimed.

"I was trying to rewire an electrical circuit without turning off the main circuit board," Donatello told everyone. "Let's say that shocking experience taught me a valuable lesson in preparing properly." Donatello finished with a smile.

"Why do I get a sense of de ja` vu, hearing that," Ziptango said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah because I've done it too." Ziptango snapped her fingers.

"Hearing ours, do you girls have some embarrassing moments you want to share?" Raphael asked with a smile.

"Which one, I have plenty," Danceingfae said.

"How about the dirtiest," Raphael said mischief glinting in his eye.

"Oh, okay, well one time I was running with a friend, we tied our shoelaces together, I tripped fell over and landed in a mud pile which…" Danceingfae paused as Daydream started to tap her shoulder.

"I don't think that's what Raph meant, Dance," HexAdecimal said then popped Raphael in the back of the head.

"Bad turtle!" Raphielle yelled.

"Hey I was just kidding," Raphael tried to defend himself, when the girls all dog piled onto him. "oomf, umff, offmmm," Raphael called from under the girls.

"What was that Raph, I can't hear you" TMNTPunker sang. Slowly the girls all got off of Raphael except Daydream who was still hitting him on the head with a pillow. Raphael caught the pillow and flipped daydream over his shoulder.

"Tell us some silly thing you did when you were younger," Raphael said bouncing Daydream on his shoulder.

"No," Daydream said between air gasp. "And I think I'm going to get sick." Raphael made a face and ran to the bathroom with Daydream. A moment later a scream was heard followed by splashing water. Then Raphael ran out laughing followed by a wet Daydream behind him. "I'm going to get you Raph!" Danceingfae and HexAdecimal offered to help Daydream dry off. She just trudged into her room to change.

~ Have an embarrassing moment you want to share? If you do e-mail it to me and I'll add it in, if you don't well… I can make something up :o)


	4. Ch4

~ Another chapter, Yeah!! Read the bottom notes after the chapter :o)

Once Daydream came out in a different set of clothes and dryer she shoved her way onto the couch between HexAdecimal and Ziptango. Raphael was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Danceingfae and Mily came in dragging him out.

"Come on we're going to play a game," Danceingfae said grabbing his hand.

"What?" Raphael almost dropped his cup. "No, I don't wanna play."

"Come on," Lenni heard them and came in to push Raphael into the living room. The rest of the turtles were already gathered.

"So what are we playing?" Raphael asked with a grump in his voice.

"Truth or dare!" several of the girls shout.

"Fine, then I get to go first," Raphael said and pointed and Daydream.

"No, pick someone else, Raph," Daydream said and hid behind Michelangelo. Raphael shrugged and pointed and Mily. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Mily replied. Raphael made a face and thought for a moment.

"How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" TMNTPunker asked.

"It's my question," Raphael shot back.

"Chill Raph," Leonardo defended.

"I'm sixteen," Mily said proudly sitting up straight.

"No you're not," Raphael challenged.

"Am too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Prove it," Raphael crossed his arms thinking he got Mily. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Raphael.

"There!" Mily crossed her arms. "That's my birth certificate, with everything, see even my footprints are on the back." Raphael looked on the back up to Mily then back to the paper. Looking at Mily again Raphael spoke in a serious voice.

"Take off your shoes." Mily shrugged and untied her sneakers, pulled off her socks revealing pink nail polish on her toenails. Every one looked at Mily then to Raphael. Raphael saw this and winked at the closest person, Raphielle. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it back. Everyone couldn't help but laugh even Mily when she realized that she had been tricked and slipped her shoes back on.

"Hey Mily," Ziptango called. "You're face matches your nail polish." Mily stuck her tongue out at Ziptango. It took everyone a few minutes to calm down then Mily sought out her victim.

"Truth or dare, Ziptango," Mily challenged.

"Truth," Ziptango smiled.

"No one wants to pick dares?" HexAdecimal asked. Mily didn't hear her thinking about a question.

"What's the dumbest thing that has happened to you while driving?" Ziptango's mouth dropped open and she covered her face.

"Oh, boy." Ziptango put her hands down. "I'd have to say when I was starting a car in a store parking lot and forgot it was clutch. So thing rammed forward and hit another car." Ziptango grinned an embarrassed grin at everyone's stares. "What, you asked?"

"Yeah we did," Mily said.

"Not as bad as what I did," Danceingfae said then covered her mouth realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Come on," Michelangelo nudged her. "Share."

"Well I had to get a friend to a baby sitting job and got too close while passing a school bus. My back bumper met it's front bumper." Danceingfae blushed and hid her face in a pillow while everyone stared.

"You hit a school bus?" Leonardo remarked. Danceingfae still behind the pillow nodded.

"Remind me to not let you drive," HexAdecimal said.

"Were the kids okay?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah." Danceingfae put the pillow down. "It was a bus for blind and deaf kids but my car had all the damage, a diagonal rear bumper."

"Okay anytime you're in a car I'm staying away from you," Raphael said.

"Run him over, Dance!" Daydream cheered then ducked as Raphael threw a pillow at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay someone else, I have too many to count," Danceingfae said wavering her arms.

"You mean you hit another school bus?" TMNTPunker asked.

"No, I just drove my car off the sidewalk while looking for the driveway, ran over one of those block things in a parking lot by pushing the gas pedal because I couldn't figure out why it wouldn't go forward and backed into my grandparents fence while backing out of the driveway denting the metal fence post and lets see what else." Danceingfae paused to think when she saw everyone staring again. "Ack! No no more, some one else go!"

"But this is great blackmail material," Lenni said scribbling over a notepad. Danceingfae jumped to grab it but Lenni ran away laughing madly. Going back to her seat Danceingfae passed Raphael who grabbed her hair inspecting it.

"What are you doing?" Raphielle asked while Danceingfae waited for Raphael to let go.

"Signs of dye, her hair should be almost a while blond with all she's done," Raphael said. "Ow!" Danceingfae grabbed a pillow from Daydream and started hitting Raphael with it. "Just kidding, ow! Hey, stop!" Raphael grabbed a pillow to fight back and hit HexAdecimal. "Oops, sorry." HexAdecimal responded by hitting Raphael with a pillow breaking out in a pillow fight. The girls ganged up on a guys only pausing when Lenni came back into the room.

"What kind of a dare is that?" Lenni asked. Everyone looked at each other then charged at Lenni. "Aaahhh!" She screamed running off.

"I challenge you to a pillow duel for Raphael's hand," Raphielle yelled. 

"I get the winner," HexAdecimal yelled after them.

"No one is getting my hand," Raphael yelled followed with everyone laughing. They all chased Lenni into the practice room. Lenni stopped when she saw Master Splinter meditating and turned to leave. The girls and turtles crashed into her causing all the girls to scream and disturb Master Splinter. Getting up, he walked over and looked at them. They all resembled a football team going after the ball the ball being Lenni

"What are you doing?" Master Splinter asked not please at being disturbed. Donatello and Leonardo were at the top of the pile and stood up slowly.

"We were only playing truth or dare when it lead to a pillow fight, sensei?" Leonardo apologized. As TMNTPunker got up she helped Ziptango and paused seeing somehow Michelangelo and Raphael were at the bottom. Raphielle and HexAdecimal were playing at holding a struggling Raphael down until they saw Master Splinter. Letting him go immediately they both got up, HexAdecimal bowed, Raphielle followed her example. Lenni was crouched behind Raphael hoping not to be noticed by Master Splinter. He was distracted however by Danceingfae, Mily and Daydream. Mily and Danceingfae had one of Michelangelo's arms and were pulling on them while Daydream had her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"My Mikey," Mily challenged.

"No I had him first," Danceingfae replied.

"Well I got the top and that makes him mine," Daydream hugged the struggling Michelangelo even tighter making him turn blue. Master Splinter cleared his throat and the girls looked up surprised to see him. Danceingfae's mouth dropped open while Mily and Daydream said, "Uh, oh."

"Daydream please let go of Michelangelo before he chokes to death," Master Splinter asked. Daydream dropped her arms, causing Michelangelo to loose his balance and hit his head on the mat." The other two got up and watched Michelangelo and Raphael get up. That's when Master Splinter saw Lenni. Raphielle got her to stand up and all stood in line. Master Splinter motioned he would be back and left the room for a moment. Coming back in, he didn't look too happy.

"I don't mind a simple pillow fight," Master Splinter said. "What I do mind is the mess that you made and disturbing me during meditation. You will all do ten flips and get up extra early for practice tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is new years eve," TMNTPunker said.

"We need to sleep in so we can stay up for midnight," Mily added then backed up at Master Splinter's glare.

"After practice and the day if you all wish to stay up all night then do so, but make no further comments or there will be no New Year's party." Master Splinter pointed to the room. "Ten flips now!" Everyone ran over to do their flips. "Then you will all clean up the living room."

~I remembered that I didn't get new years in here yet, so it's still December!!!! Sorry I slacked off on this one I just was concentrating on Someone who can understand, which has the final chapter up :o) For anyone who didn't get an embarrassing moment revealed, don't worry, it will be. But I think I put enough in there about myself and if you're wondering, all of the one's about me are true :o) ::Whispers:: Ziptango are you almost ready to post the new chapter on Twisted?? Just curious, no pressure (Hurryhurryhurry) whoops sorry that slipped out :o)


	5. Ch5

~ Party time!

The next day everyone was getting ready for new years eve. The girls were all hanging up some decorations with help from Michelangelo while Raphael protested it. Ziptango and TMNTPunker were with their guys.

"I don't see why you put it up for one night," Raphael stood at the bottom of a ladder Michelangelo and Mily was on. Daydream came sneaking quietly up to Raphael.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Daydream screamed then dodged Raphael's hands as they tried to grab her. Danceingfae was coming out of the kitchen with some pizzas in hand when Daydream ran by spinning her one way. Danceingfae managed not to drop the pizzas but then was spun around the other way as Raphael passes chasing Daydream. This time Danceingfae lost her balance and went tumbling over. Michelangelo saw this from the ladder and jumped off to catch them. Michelangelo didn't make it in time but HexAdecimal was there to catch the pizzas while Danceingfae landed on Lenni and Raphielle who was playing a video game.

"Ow!" Danceingfae, Lenni and Raphielle yelled at once. "Sorry," Danceingfae said as she got up and looked around for Daydream and Raphael who were out of site. "If they ran into the kitchen where would they go?" Everyone stood up straight as they heard a scream come from the kitchen. All the girls in the living room rushed in and saw Raphael had a hold of Daydream's hair and was threatening to break eggs on it.

"No let go!" Daydream yelled. Danceingfae being the closest grabbed an egg and broke it over Raphael's head. That distracted him enough to let Daydream go as she ran out of the kitchen like a banshee. Raphael turned his attention on Danceingfae who smiled a smile that said, "You love me so much you won't ever hurt me smile. Raphael simply laughed and stepped towards her two more eggs in hand. HexAdecimal and Lenni ran forward grabbing the eggs, HexAdecimal threw hers in the sink while Lenni aimed to throw hers in the sink but hit HexAdecimal in the face. The girl calmly wiped the egg, walked over to Lenni and rubbed it in Lenni's face.

Danceingfae took this opportunity to run out of the kitchen before Raphael noticed. He took off after her, leaving Raphielle help clean the other two girls up. In the living room he looked around trying to figure out where the two girls went. Peeking into Donatello's room, Ziptango looked up from Donatello's computer.

"What are you looking for?" Ziptango asked. Raphael simply growled and left. Donatello leaned over from his work table.

"What was that about?" Ziptango shrugged at Donatello's question. 

"Beats me, but you know Raph." Ziptango went back to typing then stopped. "Okay I have to go see what he's doing?"

"Do you mean who is ganging up on him?" Donatello followed.

"Yeah that's it." Ziptango flashed a smile and went out. They saw that Raphael had the couch up looking for someone. Lenni, Raphielle and HexAdecimal were in the kitchen door watching while Mily had gotten off the ladder and was helping Michelangelo devour the pizza's. TMNTPunker came into the room with Leonardo and all stared at Raphael. He stopped his search and looked around.

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"What are you doing I think is more appropriate," TMNTPunker said.

"Looking for the D girls," Raphael stated like it should have been obvious.

"D girls?" Ziptango questioned. 

"You know, Daydream and Danceingfae," Raphael said and went to look inside the practice room. Everyone was getting ready to leave when they heard a voice call from the sewer top.

"Can I get some help up here?" The turtles minus Raphael went over and found Kiki with several boxes. They grabbed a few and set them in the living room when one of the boxes started to move.

"Ah, it's alive!" Mily shrieked holding the pizza away from the box. There was one left.

"Pizza! Pizza," Came from inside. Kiki calmly walked over and lifted the lid. Egor popped out and looked around for the wonderful pizza smell. Seeing Mily holding it he jumped towards her while Mily climbed on top of Michelangelo and somehow balancing the pizza.

"Mine, you can't have it." Mily yelled at him. Egor made a pitiable face until Mily sighed and threw him a slice. Happily Egor sat on the couch eating his pizza. While a still steaming Raphael walked back into the room. Kiki saw him and jumped on Raphael giving him a hug. He stood there for a second until he realized who it was. He hugged her back then went back to pacing on his hunt.

"What's he up to?" Kiki asked.

"Searching for Daydream and Danceingfae otherwise known as D girls," Donatello laughed. 

"What's in the box," Leonardo changed subjects.

"Oh just some party favors for the new year and some sparkling cider, that kind of stuff," Kiki said casually. There were four boxes total. One Egor had busted out of so Leonardo took it and flattened it. Michelangelo went over and started to lift a lid to one of the boxes.

"Let's see what kind of party - Ack!" Daydream busted out giving Michelangelo a big hug and kiss on the cheek knocking him over.

"Ah, Ha!" Raphael exclaimed from the door. Daydream saw him and went running out of the room again. Raphael went to another box figuring the other girl should be in it. Opening one lid, he saw some party favors and cider. Everyone watched in silence as he started to open the second box and Danceingfae popped out intent on giving (It was suppose to be Mikey) a big kiss on the cheek. She stopped when she saw it was Raphael and started to rub her lips.

"Eww, Raph, why didn't you guys stop him?" Danceingfae asked. No one could respond they were all laughing too hard at her and Raphael who was rubbing his cheek with a couch pillow. Danceingfae saw this and frowned. "Hey it's not like I'm ugly or anything."

"No," Raphael said between pillow rubs. "You're just too much like a sister." 

"At least it wasn't on the mouth," Raphielle said and got a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, cause then I'd be gone brushing my lips with my toothbrush." Danceingfae said.

"It's not like I'm ugly," Raphael mimicked. Danceingfae grabbed his couch cushion and hit him on the back of the head with it. He got up and grabbed the cushion, Danceingfae just smiled and laughed at him.

"Let's get Daydream so we can decorate," Michelangelo said getting lots of stuff from the box. Raphael started to leave saying he would when HexAdecimal stopped him.

"We need Daydream living for the party, Danceingfae you stay here," HexAdecimal stopped her when she stepped forward. 

"Hey who's the oldest?" Danceingfae called.

"Mentally?" HexAdecimal yelled back laughing. "Not you!" Danceingfae did a mock gasp as Lenni grabbed her arm to help with the decorating. Daydream was found and between keeping Egor out of the cider and off the ladder the lair got decorated. Everyone was standing back admiring the work when they heard a cork pop.

"Egor you're suppose to wait," TMNTPunker shouted grabbing the bottle before he could drink out of it. Egor pouted and sat on the couch. Master Splinter then walked in and complimented them on the lair.

"It looks very nice," Master Splinter paused and looked to see Daydream sitting on the couch dozing off. "Will she be able to stay up?" Raphael got a smile and started to walk over until Raphielle popped him on the shoulder. He stood back and let Lenni go behind and goose Daydream. Daydream sat straight up and yelled, "The answer is five!" Then she looked around.

"Sorry elementary school flashbacks." It became ten thirty and the radio was turned on along with the TV to see all the people gathered in New York.

"Oooh, I want to go there!" Mily said pointing to the TV. Master Splinter agreed that it'd be okay as long as they were very cautious. Each person was assigned a partner. Raphielle with Ziptango, TMNTPunker with Daydream, Lenni with Mily, HexAdecimal and Danceingfae were assigned with Kiki and Egor, seeing how those two are always together. They all headed up and gasped at the crowd.

"I wonder if Mardi gra is like this," TMNTPunker whispered.

"I think you'll get more than beads if you lift your shirt here," Raphielle responded. The turtles were assigned to be around the girls at all times, one in from, behind and to the sides. That was abandoned after each girl tried to get next to their turtles. Leonardo had it easy with only TMNTPunker to worry about and Donatello with Ziptango. Raphael had Kiki and Egor, Lenni, HexAdecimal, and Raphielle. Michelangelo was living it up with one arm on each Daydream and Mily while Danceingfae held his hand. An hour into the city it was starting to get really wild so they headed back to the lair. They also felt bad leaving Master Splinter there by himself. They just didn't know he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Bursting into the lair, Lenni turned the radio on while Danceingfae helped pick a channel.

"Great we'll be listening to Backstreet boys all night," Ziptango covered her face.

"No," Danceingfae said. "There's more than that, how about this?" And flipped onto a hip hop station. It was okay until the DJ came on with some really bad jokes they decided to change the channel and settled for some dance mixes. There was party blowers going around, dancing, keeping Daydream awake and some food that Kiki also brought. As the time got closer the music was turned down and everyone had a glass. Leonardo and each of his brothers had a bottle of cider to open. Egor was jumping up and down wanting some until Kiki threw him one of his biscuits. He quieted down but kept a close eye on Donatello who was the closest. As the clock started counting down everyone joined in.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," Cheers went up and the turtles opened the cider pouring some for everyone. Sitting down everyone toasted and said what they wished or resolved for the New Year.

"I hope to become closer friends with everyone," Kiki said looking at Raphael.

"I want to have an agent sign my band up for a contract and we get famous," TMNTPunker toasted.

"How about longer practices?" Leonardo suggested and was thrown party favors at.

"Shopping spree!" HexAdecimal yelled followed by cheers from the girls.

"With the guys as our handy men," Lenni added more cheers following.

"More pizzas than we can eat!" Michelangelo yelled with more girls cheering with him.

"Better TV shows," Mily called.

"More technology advancement," Donatello said.

"Lots of hugs!" Raphielle said and jumped on Raphael for a hug before he could protest. The other girls followed giving their guys hugs and sat back down.

"No more terrorist," Ziptango put in after thought. Everyone nodded to that one. Danceingfae stood up and grabbed a paper crown.

"Peace on earth," and was followed by confetti and other party favors thrown. 

"Sleep" Daydream said half yawning as she did. Everyone laughed and turned to Master Splinter who hasn't said anything yet.

"Another wonderful year, with you our wonderful friends," Master Splinter finished looking at each girl. They all smiled and gave Master Splinter a group hug, which the turtles joined in. Once separated they all went to their sub cars to sleep.

"What do you think the new year will be like?" Ziptango asked.

"More fun hopefully," Lenni said and fell asleep.


	6. Ch6

*In the morning everyone was woken by the sound of clashing pots and pans, like someone was trying to use them as a drum. Ziptango pushed the covers back ready to knock out who was making the noise so they could sleep. Daydream pulled the blanket up over her head, which happened to be Mily's and they ended up half asleep tugging for the blanket. Danceingfae peered out the door, her boot in hand ready to throw it at the offending noise person. HexAdecimal slept on, Raphielle gave the girl a passing glance on her way to see who was making the noise. Lenni and TMNTPunker and Kiki grabbed a blanket to mob the person. Egor was curled up in a ball next to the couch and didn't seemed bothered one bit.

"KIKI! I'm going to kill Egor for making that racket," Raphael screamed coming out of his room, weapons in hand. This woke Egor and he screamed running away from Raphael into the kitchen. Just as Danceingfae was ready to throw her shoe and the girls with the blankets ready to jump, Daydream saw who it was and ran over to the girl screaming.

"Nightmare!" Daydream tackled the girl sending pots and pans flying all over the living room. Raphael didn't turn in time and one slammed on his head making him fall over. Lenni, HexAdecimal, Raphielle and Kiki saw this, gasped, and ran over to help their beloved Raphael. Michelangelo had come out of his room and narrowly missed being run over by the Raphael mob squad.

"I thought the party ended last night," Michelangelo said through a yawn.

"Who is that?" Ziptango said trying to see who Daydream was hugging to death.

"This is my best friend, Nightmare!" Daydream said and let the girl get up.

"Daydream, you ruined my practice," Nightmare glared at the girl.

"Sorry I was just so happy to see you," Daydream went to hug her again, while Nightmare jumped behind Ziptango for protection. "Why weren't you here for the party?" Nightmare shrugged.

"Nightmare, if you wake me up again, I'll throw both of my boots at you," Danceingfae yelled and went back in to lay down.

"Grump," Nightmare mumbled.

"Ahhhh, get off me," Raphael woke up with his fan girls all around him. HexAdecimal had his head in her lap, Raphielle was hugging his chest, Kiki was holding his hand, but she claims she was checking his pulse, while Lenni was holding both feet in the air.

"You have to keep your feet elevated," Lenni told him. "You fell over."

"No I don't," Raphael struggled but was stuck. He sighed and waited. Lenni decided it was okay to put his feet down and let them drop.

"No Lenni," Raphielle yelled. "Don't let go-" In one smooth motion, Raphael got up Raphielle still hugging his chest, Kiki hanging onto his hand and HexAdecimal grabbed his shoulders and looked like she was rising piggy back.

"Hey!" Lenni put her hands on her hips looking for a place to grab. Seeing a free hand ready to grab, Raphielle, the most easily accessed girl at this point, Lenni grabbed the other hand once again leaving Raphael only able to walk around.

"Dude you're like a tree with fangirls as decorations," Michelangelo laughed. Leonardo and Donatello came out of their rooms, did a double take on seeing Raphael then turned their attention to the other girls.

"What happened out here?" Leonardo asked gesturing to all the pans around.

"Nightmare," TMNTPunker said. Leonardo went and gave her a hug.

"Oh did you have a bad dream?" Daydream hit Leonardo on the back of the head.

"No silly, Nightmare is here," She exclaimed happily and hugged her friend who came out from behind Ziptango.

"Ahhh, Nightmare," Leonardo said hugging TMNTPunker tighter making the girl start to turn blue.

"Uh, Leo, if you don't let her go, she'll match your bandana," Ziptango pulled on his arms.

"What's wrong with that?" Leonardo asked then realized what she meant. "Oh, sorry TMNTPunker." The girl took in a much needed breath but didn't let Leonardo go. 

"It's okay, it's a happy way to die," TMNTPunker happily exclaimed. Leonardo gave his brother, Donatello a help me look, but Donatello only shrugged.

"Morning Zip," Donatello greeted.

"Morning Donnie," Ziptango bounced over giving him a hug.

"Who wants to give Mikey a hug?" Michelangelo yelled followed by a flash coming from the girls sub cars. It ended up being Danceingfae who latched onto Michelangelo's neck.

"Hey me too," Daydream called and ran over grabbing Michelangelo's middle. Mily ran over and looked for a place to hug Michelangelo and jumped on his back.

"Wait Mily, no, no, no-" Michelangelo waved his arms to not fall but lost his balance tumbling and squashing three girls in the process. Mily sat on his back pumping her fist in the air.

"I am the champion," Mily chanted.

"You're going to be ripped to pieces once my bones knit back together," Danceingfae mumbled from under Michelangelo.

"Hmmmm mmff mffme," Came from Daydream. Michelangelo got up making Mily slid down off his back like a slide. Helping Daydream and Danceingfae up they found the third person was Nightmare. She lay on the ground quirking like a cartoon animal that had just been ran over.

"Is she okay?" Leonardo asked. Raphael trudged over, Fangirls still connected to see who was squashed.

"She's fine," Daydream said.

"But Daydream and I-" Danceingfae faltered as her legs gave out. Daydream gave the girl a confused look until she saw Danceingfae wink at her and caught on and put a hand to her forehead.

"I think we need to be fed treats," Daydream said. Michelangelo picked Daydream up in one arm and Danceingfae on the other and walked with them to the kitchen.

"I need treats too," Mily whined following behind. Somehow Michelangelo was able to hold all three girls comfortably in his arms and took them to the kitchen. Leonardo, Donatello, TMNTPunker, and Ziptango followed behind didn't actually know the girls were okay and wanted to be sure. Slowly Raphael walked over, looked at Nightmare who had stopped twitching and just lay on the floor. Raphael sighed.

"Are you girls ever going to let go?"

"Never we will hold on until we die," Lenni said.

"And even then," Raphielle added. He went into the kitchen and saw Michelangelo getting breakfast ready for everyone. When a huge stack of pancakes and waffles were placed on the table, the four girls holding Raphael decided it would be okay to let go for food, and all sat down to eat. One more stack of waffles was still sitting on the stove when Nightmare came in.

"Hey there," Kiki cheered.

"Want some?" Michelangelo asked. Not saying anything, Nightmare grabbed the plate off the stove, grabbed some marshmallows from the cupboard and sat down to eat. Egor saw the marshmallows and reached over to grab one until Nightmare slapped his hand away.

"Mine," She growled. Egor whimpered and sat staring at Nightmare as she got ready to take a bite. Seeing this she smiled extra big and took and exaggerated bite, making Egor whimper all the more.

"Nightmare share those," Daydream made a grab for the marshmallows.

"That looks good," Mily joined in. Nightmare grabbed the marshmallows and ran out of the kitchen with everyone following her. She ran around the couch when Raphael jumped over it grabbing the marshmallows. Danceingfae tackled Nightmare to stop her from grabbing them back and was mercilessly tickled by Daydream, Mily, and Lenni.

Between laughs Nightmare shouted, "No… abuse… adult… holding… me… down…" At that Danceingfae let go and looked around.

"Adult, where?" She asked. HexAdecimal walked over and patted the blond on the head.

"You need help," HexAdecimal said. Danceingfae smiled them shook her head.

"Wait a minute…" But everyone was already headed back to the kitchen with the marshmallows leaving Danceingfae alone. Master Splinter walked in and looked at Danceingfae then looked at the mess that was made in the living room.

"I didn't do it," Danceingfae jumped up when she saw what Master Splinter was looking at. He let her go into the kitchen to finished breakfast. After breakfast, Master Splinter had everyone clean up the living room. Made Nightmare put all the pans away until they were free to do what they wanted. Everyone sat around trying to think of something to do. Some wanted to go shopping, others wanted to go to the park while a few wanted to stay home.

"Let's have a picnic," TMNTPunker suggested.

"Too many people," Raphael said. All sat and pondered on what they could do.

~ Welcome to the party Nightmare. Hope you don't mind but I got the marshmallow idea from you and Daydream :o) Besides Daydream driving, any idea's on what to do?


	7. Ch7

~I just had an idea that I wanted to finish this fic with. I think you'll like how it goes.

"A story is a wish, your mind makes. Weather you're awake or asleep. Hm hmm, hm, hmmm," 

"Danceingfae stop that racket, your messing up the song that Cinderella sang," Leonardo complained.

"What don't like my singing?" Danceingfae gave him a hurt look.

"No I um," Leonardo stammered. "Oh dang."

"Stop picking on my Leo," TMNTPunker came storming in followed by Arista behind her. 

"We love you Leo," Arista grabbed him in a hug.

"I love him more," TMNTPunker challenged.

"No I do,"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"ME!

"MEMEMEMEME!" Danceingfae rolled her eyes as this went on. Getting up she glanced behind her and smiled at the amusing sight. Leonardo had a panicked look on his face, while TMNTPunker was holding him on one side and Arista was on the other, both trying to out yell each other. Others were coming in to see what the noise was about when Raphael ran Danceingfae over.

"Sorry, shorty," Raphael called over his shoulder.

"Hey I resemble that remark," Danceingfae yelled from the floor. Michelangelo came in and helped Danceingfae up then looked to his brother Leonardo. All the turtles were in the room as well as all the visiting fan fiction writers. Besides Danceingfae and the girls fighting over Leonardo, there was Daydream, Mily, Raphielle, HexAdecimal, Ziptango, Nightmare, Kiki and Egor, and Lenni. Arista arrived a few days ago, when she wasn't able to make it over for Christmas or New Years. 

Danceingfae thought for a moment, then jumped up and yelled as loud as she could, "I got an idea." The two girls stopped yelling and all turned to Danceingfae. "We can have a sleep over."

"That would be cool but isn't that what we are already doing," Ziptango said.

"No, at my house," Danceingfae bounced, she was so excited.

"Yeah, that sounds so cool," Daydream ran off followed by Lenni.

"Where are you two going?" Raphael yelled after them.

"To pack." Came the response. As everyone made plans to go, Arista stopped and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Oh no I forgot," Arista said.

"What?" HexAdecimal had walked in behind her.

"I have to go home for a few days, then I might be able to go," Arista said. "That sucks."

"I think we are all going to have to stop at our homes first, get stuff then, go to Danceingfae's. You could meet up with us." Arista nodded.

"I think I'll do that," she said and went to find Danceingfae to get information of where her house was. A few hours later everyone was gathered in the living room and was listening to Danceingfae.

"Okay, everyone needs to bring, sleeping bags…"

"Egor eat sleeping bag," Egor grabbed a blanket attempting to chew on it, until Kiki slapped his hand.

"No Egor," She reprimanded.

"Egor bad," He whimpered. Danceingfae shook her head then continued.

"Okay, sleeping bags, some food, pillows and anything extra you want to bring," Danceingfae finished happily. "Are we ready to go?" All the girls nodded then paused seeing their hero's watching them, with no bags.

"Where's your guys stuff?" Lenni asked.

"We're not going," Raphael said glumly.

"What!" All the girls shouted in unison.

"We're not going," Raphael repeated.  
"Master Splinter says it would be inappropriate to be in a house with, unsupervised with a bunch of girls." Leonardo explained.

"Must find an adult," Danceingfae thought out loud. Raphielle came up and bobbed her on the head. "Ow."

"We have an adult," Raphielle said.

"Where?" Danceingfae looked around. Raphielle shook her head and walked over to her stuff.

"Let us talk to Master Splinter, we'll see if we can convince him otherwise," Donatello said. Before leaving all the girls went over and hugged the turtles all crying. Michelangelo was crying as well while the other guys held their tears back.

"Promise you'll try really, really hard," Ziptango begged Donatello while hugging him.

"I promise," He whispered.

"No," Daydream yelled, "I'm not leaving without Mikey." Master Splinter walked into the room and saw all the girls.

"Do not cry young ones," Master Splinter said and waited until the sobs turned into sniffles. "More than likey the turtles will come over to join you. I would just like to meditate on this matter before I send them out."

"Can we wait here then," Mily asked hopefully.

"No," Master Splinter said gently but sternly. "You must take time to get your things ready as with my sons it will not take as much time." Plus I can use some peace and quiet, he thought to himself. The girls all nodded and headed out each hugging everyone before leaving. Some calls were going to be made to invite some other girls out as well.

~ I know it's a short chapter but I just thought, hey it'd be neat to lead this story to the other one called Slumber Party :o) That way, this story still continues in a certain sense. New chapter for Slumber Party will be up soon :o) Hey Zip where's the new Twisted chapter?


End file.
